Talk:Aria Montgomery/@comment-108.73.132.105-20130324205948
Okay I saw the bio and decided to edit it and also decided that that I'm just going to start ranting and I don't know when I'll stop. So, Aria is known as the "alternative" and "artsy" girl in the group for some reason, with interests in art and literature which is odd considering how little she actually does or discusses any of these things. She had a photography internship but we are never shown examples of her work. The very expensive camera Ezra buys her in season three spends most of its time sitting on a shelf in his apartment. There was also this one time she took a pottery class and made one pot we never see finished. This is a classic example of writers telling the audience instead of showing. Out of all the girls Aria would be described as the girl who lies and withholds information the most and, the majority of the time, acts only in her own self-interest. She is in a lot of ways the most like Alison out of the four. When she expresses concern for her friends she is only able to do so if she can somehow relate the situation to herself or something she has felt. Her messages from "A" mainly consist of threats toward her family, friends, and her inappropriate relationship with her teacher although for some reason "A" has not terrorized her to the same degree as the other girls. She is self-centered, self-absorbed, manipulative, kind when it serves her, and seems to be under the false impressions that a'''.) knowing when/where someone will be and showing up to meet them at said place and time means fate has intervened on your behalf and wants the two of you together forever, '''b.) that somehow an adult dating a minor has something to do with expressing yourself, and finally, c'.) being in a relationship with an adult makes you one as well. One major event in her life was when she and Alison caught her dad having an affair with a student of his. The two of them later impulsively trashed his office and blamed it on the student her father was involved with (Meredith). Her father learns the truth in season three when Aria confesses to him but never actually apologizes for her actions. When her father went on sabbatical after Alison disappeared, he took the family to Iceland to pretend he never cheated on his wife, and to leave Alison's disappearance behind them. A year later, Aria returns to Rosewood more confident in herself and her ability to lie. Soon after her return, she actually meets her love interest, Ezra Fitz, a twenty-something dude in a bar where she lies almost immediately by implying that she is of age and in college when she is, in fact, still in high school (because and I quote "'not telling is the same as lying" as Aria herself so sagely claims). Ezra apparently is charmed by her...(insert quality/personality trait here), and thinks she is special for some reason unknown to us other than her expressed interest in teaching - an interest she never expresses again. In a very Grey's Anatomy-like moment, the next day in class Aria is forced to come face to face with her lie when, omg surprise! Ezra is her new high school English teacher. What a small world. From there the relationship takes off with all the force and predictablility of a leaky faucet. They did not make much of an effort to be secretive or make much of an attempt to hide their relationship as Ezra was almost exclusively pulling Aria aside during school , expressed favoritism for her, singled her out in class, asked her repeatedly to stay after class, made googly eyes during class, had lover's spats in the hallways and in classrooms with wide open doors, and kissed openly in hallways and school parking lots, all during school hours. So, unless everyone at her high school lacks a brainstem, most likely everyone knew the two were seeing each other and outing them was either too much of a bother or more reasonably, no one cared, and just played dumb to make everyone's lives easier. Her relationship with Ezra Fitz is interesting because we rarely see relationships with age inappropriate participants where the younger of the two has the most control, and she certainly does. Aria has him completely wrapped around her finger. Any time she suspects Ezra of infidelity or has any insecurities about Ezra at all (i.e. past relationships) her immediate reaction is to make a scene and storm off like a bratty child, instead of actually talking to him about the misunderstanding. It's a surprisingly effective form of psychological blackmail. This happens so often that Ezra by default becomes apologetic any time she becomes even the slightest bit upset. The two have against all reason endured despite the fact that Ezra's relationship with Aria forces him to leave his job at the highschool, gets him punched in the face by Aria's brother, eventually gets him fired from the university, where he spends quite some time freelancing as a tutor and ghostwriting in an attempt to scrape by and keep himself afloat only to end up back where he started (a high school teacher in Aria's school) when he needs a steady job to support his surprise! seven-year-old son. Said son is also kidnapped by Spencer, one of Aria's friend and Aria, like an mature adult does not tell him or the boy's mother about the incident because it would like be totally awkward or whatever. Aria at this point has yet to sacrifice anything for the relationship. Why Ezra is not in jail for corruption of a minor is any one's guess. Aria cares very much about her friends when she is not with her former high school teacher, Ezra Fitz (also, formerly Fitzgerald)- which unfortunately for her character development, is most of the time. She makes feeble attempts to keep her family together but is actually instrumental in driving them apart because of her childish personality, her grudge against her father, disrespectful attitude towards her mother, and lack of caring about anything but Ezra. Despite trying, her parents who survived the revelation of her father's infidelity have divorced, mostly likely due to the stress of Aria's relationship with her teacher, a fact she never once considered until Ezra's mother pointed it out. After the separation of her parents and her brother drops off the face of the earth in season three, Aria is still very close to her mom who for some reason is okay with her daughter holding her parents emotionally hostage when Aria implies that she will be forced to drastic action should her parents break her and Ezra up. In one episode in the third season expresses interest in her mother's divorcee love life, and creates a web page for her on a dating site without her mother's permission because it amused her, it seemed. However, as soon as her mother expressed interest and acted on her desire to date men, Aria flip-flopped, and took to calling and implying that her mother is a slut, at times to her mother's face. How Aria has managed to avoid filicide all her seventeen years of life is certainly impressive feat. Some fans believe Aria is "A" or a member or the A-team, and while this would make her more infinitely interesting, the sad fact is that while her character has shown that she is willing to be manipulative, lies easily, and is at times cruel in order to get what she wants, her character ultimately lacks the intelligence and cunning, resourcefulness of any kind required to pull off something like that. Also it was just really annoying that Aria had one job to do to prepare for the Halloween party in season three which was to pick a character from a MOVIE to be her halloween costume yet she insists that she is dressed as a character from a BOOK, and of course it's Daisy from The Great Gatsby. Speaking of books, it's interesting how the show tends to reference the book Lolita when talking about Alison but oddly, never with Aria who is also engaged in a relationship with an older man. Cognitive dissonance amongst the writers, maybe?